Saying goodbye
by evaernst
Summary: How does China feel when Valkyrie tells her about Bliss? I used a german song of Xavier Naidoo but I translated it.I don't own this song. Please read and tell me what you think!


This fanfiction is after the third book. I heard a song of Xavier Naidoo on my Ipod and I had to think of China ans Bliss. It is a german song and I tried to translate it. Originally the song is called: "Abschied nehmen". In english I called it: "Saying goodbye"

**So enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

_And yesterday the message reached me._

Valkyrie visited me two days after the battle. I had waited for my brother to call but he didn't.

She asked me if we could talk, and I said yes.

_I don't know, but it almost tore me_

It was the most teribble moment in my entire life. I can't even describe the feeling. I felt so hole. I felt alone.

_Because nobody can tell me how it happened,_

I asked her if she could tell me but she couldn't. She didn't find the right words. I sreamed at her but she couldn't tell me.

_No one of our people was still there._

She said that no one could do anything against it, but I didn't believe her. I couldn't.

_You were almost right, they had told me._

I imagined a situation.

_Why did I never asked you myself about that?_

Then she left. I didn't went back to the library. It would survive without me. My brother. My big brother. I've never asked you about your life. Not really. Smalltalk, of course. But when I think about it, I should have been more serious sometimes.

_You could have become a big one,_

Later they told me that you should become the new Grand Mage. My God.

_But somehow I didn't grant you that._

Oh my God. Tears were running down my cheeks.

_I still wanted to say goodbye,_

I never wanted to have to say goodbye to you. Never.

_I'll never forgive me that. _

I wish we had had a better relationship.

_Guy, how could you leave us?_

Bliss, please come back!

_Now I shall never see you again._

He was always at my side. My whole life I knew he was there. Often I didn't see him for a long time but he was always there. 

_Forgive me all the things I said,_

I know I often haven't been fair.

_Just because something troubled me again._

I shouldn't have let you feel my anger.

_Forgive me and the guys that we weren't there._

You were always there when I needed you but when you needed me most, I wasn't there.

_Forgive me that I couldn't handle with all the stuff._

Please, forgive me!

_I still wanted to say goodbye,_

You were my brother and you'll always be.

_I'll never forgive me that. _

So many thing that I should have done different.

_Guy, how could you leave us?_

We need you! The sanctuary, Skulduggery and especially…me!

_Now I shall never see you again. _

I can't imagine that. I don't want to imagine.

_I still wanted to say goodbye,_

So often you came to visite me but I didn't open the door because I was angry.

_I'll never forgive me that. _

How could I? I really didn't get it.

_Guy, how could you leave us?_

You are so egoistic! Think of me!

_Now I shall never see you again. _

NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

_What will we do without our hero now?_

My hero! You wanted to save my life.

_We miss you and I give a damn for the big money._

I've always looked for the wrong treasures in life.

_You are gone, for what is the whole mist useful?_

I'm proud of you. I think you didn't know what you have really done.

_My big __**( A.N. In the original song text it says: my little brother, but I changed it )**_

_brother will be missed forever._

I'll never forget you. Never. Not even in 1000 years.

_I still wanted to say goodbye,_

Say goodbye. When I tried to kill you I didn't.

_I'll never forgive me that. _

How could I? You never tried to kill me or tried to hurt me. How could I try to kill you???

_Guy, how could you leave us?_

Was it your revenge? Because you know how I really feel? It is really hard.

_Now I shall never see you again. _

That's the most brutal punishment I can imagine.

_I still wanted to say goodbye_

Do you remember the day when you left? You left without a goodbye.

_I'll never forgive me that. _

I should have run after you. I should have went with you.

_Guy, how could you leave us?_

It was a hard day for me. I've cried a lot.

_Now I shall never see you again. _

I really thought I wouldn't see you again!

_Saying goodbye._

I won't say goodbye. You aren't gone! You can't!

_Guy, how could you leave us?_

Bliss, it hurts. My heart. It breaks!

_Now I shall never see you again. _

Do you see me? Where are you? Do you hate me?

_We miss you._

Yes, we really do!

_What shall we do now?_

So many things changed!

_Oh, we miss you._

Please, come back!

_Oh, we miss you. _

PLEASE!

_Oh, we miss you._

Everybody is sad and cries!

_Oh, I miss you._

I love you.

That was too much and I broke down. I sobbed loud on the ground and shooked. I really felt alone. And I was. What did I had left? Nothing. No family, no good friends. I thought it was time to change my life.

Then Valkyrie came back and saw me lying on the floor. She came over to me and pulled me up. She guided me to my bedroome. I lay on my big bed and Valkyrie covered me. I had made so many mistakes. I wanted to make a new start. Be nicer to people, change my fame. It wouldn't be easy, I knew that, but somehow it was important for me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

And Valkyrie smiled at me. "Sleep. You'll feel better after you slept. Trust me,"

And I closed my eyes. I trusted her. The first change.

And she was right. When I woke up the next morning I felt better. Of course not well, but better. And she was still there when I woke up.

I'm positive that I will be able to change my life; but I will never be able to turn back the time and make things undone. I have to live with it. But I'll because somehow I know that Bliss doen't hate me and that he's always there to protect me. Always.

He loves me.

I love him.


End file.
